


Match made in Miraculous

by ViXen_LaDy36



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: And she gets a miraculous, Angst, But it's a female!, Chloe finally finds someone!, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, New Kwamis, New miraculous users!, Rom-com, Some Swearing, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViXen_LaDy36/pseuds/ViXen_LaDy36
Summary: Chloe has never been in a relationship, never fallen in love, and never had a real friend. She's never become a superhero too, and she doesn't expect to be one any time soon anyways. But then when everyone starts getting into relationships in the month of love, Chloe has absolutely nobody to share anything with. Not that she would like to anyways..So she then turns to the internet, where one click can get you a friend anytime, anywhere. But everyone in Paris knows who she is and what she's like, so she CANNOT try anything with anybody here. So what does she do? Get a pen-pal from the land of the free and the home of the brave. Pen-pals turn to friends, friends turn to..something else. When that something else visits Paris for the first time, a surprise greets them both at the same time! Two new superheros and friends enter the battle field of love, friendship, and power, along with keeping their identities a secret from everyone else.





	1. A date? I don't even have a friend!

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT DEAD!! I'M SO SORRY I PUT ALL MY STORIES ON HIATUS AND NEVER TOLD ANYONE WHY!!! I'M BACK AND BETTER THAN EVER! I'VE GOT TWO MORE STORIES IN STORAGE AND I'LL BRING THEM OUT SOON!

**Chloe's Pov:**

Chloe woke up and immediately did not want to go to school. January ended yesterday, and today was a new month. " _ **February...**_ " Chloe said, anger and resentment dripping from her voice. The month where everything and everyone gets to rub their relationships in her face. She can't even have a proper relationship with her family since her father's always working and her mother is  _dead_. She hates school even more this month, because Kim tries to ask Chloe out on a date and she has to painfully reject him. It used to be funny, now it's just annoying. He should know better than to bother her in this month. It's her  **worst** month. And she's even more mean. She needs a distraction more than ever. She was about to call Sabrina when she realized that they weren't friends anymore. That was last month, when she wasn't this mad and confused, but still irritable. Their entire friendship destroyed over a  ** _BOY_**. Nathaniel and Sabrina were known to have a little fling now and then, hiding their relationship, but then Chloe finds out. And right after New Year's too! When Chloe was sulking about how Adrien had rejected her New Year's kiss. Then she had found them, mid-kiss on her  _own_ balcony. (The party was hosted at  _her_ hotel of course.) By that time, Chloe was  _pissed_. First she had _slapped_ Sabrina, then yelled at the both them about betrayal and told them both to get out and that they were banned for life. All of course were done with Chloe looking fabulous and flipping them both off. The rest of the night was spent curled up in her bed, crying with buckets of ice cream. When her butler, not her father, came up to Chloe's room to remind her to say goodbye to the guests(her entire class and some politicians.) All he saw was a broken girl sobbing about how  _'gingers or red-heads are not to be trusted'_ while eating buckets of ice cream in a golden ballgown. She had to clean herself up. No one had to know she was crying.  **No one.** When she came down to say goodbye, her voice lacked it's usual sass and luster, and her classmates saw her slightly red, puffy eyes shed a tear. Just thinking about it makes Chloe sad. Well that's it. She's not going to school. It was easier to stay in bed, curled up into a ball, binge watching "Scream Queens" until her eyes were droopy and tired, and ordering room service all day.

 

But alas, it was _not_ that easy.

 

"Mistress Chloe? You're going to be late to school if you don't get up." Her butler's voice rang out through the empty room. At least, it felt empty with barely any other life forms than Chloe who are in there. All that Chloe could muster up from her throat was a weak "no." Followed by a fake cough. "Mistress Chloe, you've been missing school for a week now, you need to catch up on your school-work or your grades will drop." her butler reminded her. Huh, grades. Couldn't matter less to Chloe. "I'll just get Sa-" The words caught in Chloe throat before she could utter that whore's name. "What was that?" Her butler asked. "Never mind." Chloe muttered. Chloe reminded herself to remove Sabrina's number from her phone and all picture(s) of her. She can still remember the last thing she ever texted Sabrina before it all went downhill. And the last thing before she stopped completely. 

 **Chlos:** Sabrina!

Sab-Sabs:  **Yes Chloe!**

 **Chlos:** Did you get my project for science done yet? I have a deadline!

Sab-Sabs:  **Uh, I finished the most part, but I still need to decorate it!**

 **Chlos:** Well FINISH IT! You can hand it to me before science starts.

Sab-Sabs:  **Okay Chloe!**

 **Chlos:** It's  _Chlos_ when we're texting! Get it right!

Sab-Sabs:  **Yes Chlos!**

 

**After New Year's..**

 

 **Chlos:** I hope you two nerds fall into a river.

Sab-Sabs:  **Oh I'm sorry I didn't get that, I don't speak idiot.**

 **Chlos:** If I wanted a bitch, I would've bought a dog. That dog is sounding pretty good right now.

Sab-Sabs:  **Oh sorry, was I supposed to be offended?**

 **Chlos:** I'm busy right now. Can I ignore you some other time? Please leave a message at the Bitch. "BIIITTTCHHH!"

Sab-Sabs:  **You're the reason God created middle finger.**

 **Chlos:** Excuse me but you must have mistaken me for someone who gives a shit.

Sab-Sabs:  **I bet you were up all night coming up with that one. Oh wait, you WERE!**

 **Chlos:** Aww, it' so cute when you try to talk about things you don't understand. Now lemme make this quick asshole. You're a bitch who chose her boyfriend over her best friend, made out with said boyfriend on bestfriend's balcony, then proceeds to try to apologize. I never want to see you again and want you to be deported, but that's impossible. You actually manged to hurt me and didn't consider my feelings in this whole arrangement you had with that tomato-pussy. I never want to talk to you again so stop texting me, delete my number, any pictures you have of me, and never acknowledge me again. If you don't stop, then I will. Goodbye forever Sabrina.

Sab-Sabs:  **DIDN'T CONSIDER 'MY FEELINGS'!? YOU'RE SUCH A HYPOCRITE, YOU DID THE EXACT SAME THING TO ME OUR ENTIRE FRIENDSHIP! YOU ALWAYS HURT ME AND I JUST LET IT HAPPEN!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?**

Sab-Sabs:  **CHLOE!**

Sab-Sabs:  **CHLOE BOURGEOIS!!!**

Sab-Sabs:  **I can't believe I was ever your minion, let alone a friend. I hope you get akumatized again.**

 

Just remembering lets Chloe realize how much of a bitch she actually was to everyone. 

 

"Mistress Chloe, if you do not get up, then I'll be forced to call your father." Those words rang out in her bedroom, and Chloe's eyes widened. Not her father. He'd never understand why she didn't want to go. He never understood. And he never will. Chloe's emotions are like a ticking time bomb these days. You never know if or when she'll blow up. And when she does..it's not pretty. "Fine. I'll go." Chloe's dry voice echoed. He only responded with a nod, and left the room. Chloe flipped over and groaned loudly. She couldn't even speak anymore, her throat was dry and and needed water. _"_ _Life is terrible, I hate myself and everything else, and what little self esteem I have left in me is depleting rapidly as I continue writing this."_ She wrote this on her bathroom mirror in big, red, letter in her red lipstick that she never uses. She drank some bottled water and her voice felt good as new, but she didn't feel like saying anything. So she didn't and she went through her morning routine the same way she always does. Except with less makeup. Her eyes were red and she had bags and she didn't have enough makeup to cover it up. So she would just wear her sunglasses over her eyes this day. She sloppily put on her winter clothes and trudged downstairs with her purse. 

 

Once downstairs, she gave a hoarse good-morning to her father and ate her breakfast in the kitchen, away from her father's calculating gaze. Of course she had much more eyes on her in the kitchen, but at least it wasn't her father's. She was about to walk out of there when she bumped into one of the cooks. She thinks it was Alya's mom, but she doesn't know the names of all the staff. The food got all over her, and Chloe still couldn't even _fake_ a laugh. The best response she could come up with was, "Be careful." And walked straight past. Chloe realized that there was food stains on her jacket. She had to change again. She went up the elevators and grabbed a pink jacket that was left in the lost  & found from the New Year's party. It would have to do. It matched her white pants and boots anyways. By the time she got down, the limo was waiting for her. She quickly put on her sunglasses before her father could notice. She climbed into the limo begrudgingly. School was going to be hell.

 

But only if someone made it hell. 

 

And someone did. More like multiple people.

 

Since Chloe hadn't been to school that week, people had been free of her torment, and rumors had gone around that she had transferred or was home schooled. So the minute her limo had pulled up and she had stepped onto the lot, it was silent as a mime. She had ignored the lingering stares and whispers and walked inside. It was the same thing all over again. She wanted to get to class, and get it over with. She walked into class and all eyes were on her. And not in the good way. The teacher wasn't there. Strike one. She walked over to her desk and bench. The desk was clear, though she could not say the same for the bench. The bench had wads of gum stuck to it, like she had done to Marinette on the first day of the year. Marinette..the girl hadn't come her thoughts the entire winter break. For some reason, Chloe wonders how she's doing. Chloe grabbed a makeup rag from her bag and picked up the gum. Then she threw it away in the bin. She plopped down on the bench and laid her stuff out. Chloe's lips felt dry. That's when Chloe realized..she had forgotten her lip gloss. She'd have to get some from her locker, if it wasn't de-faced or something like that. She felt everybody's eyes on her as she tried to figure out what to do with her hands. Then a voice finally brought her out of her thoughts. "Never thought you'd show your face again." A familiar voice said. She couldn't think of who. Then, she realized.."Alya.." She whispered to herself. She turned around, to see Alya standing up from her seat, and Marinette sitting next to her. She saw Adrien, avoiding eye contact, and Nino staring with confusion. She saw Rose and Juleka holding hands, Ivan and Melene holding each other, and the thing that pissed her off..Sabrina sitting next to Nathaniel in the back. Chloe's seat suddenly felt more empty than before.

 

Chloe gathered up her self-esteem and resentment and tried to figure out the best sentence to reply with. The only thing that came out was, "And that would mean...?" She said, her eyes rolling under her sunglasses. "Even after defeat, you're still holding your head high. no friends, no one to love, how does it feel to be at rock bottom?" Alya spoke. "Alya don't," Marinette gripped her hand and tried to pull her down. "Your own best friend left you, and you're still the same old Chloe." Alya continued. Chloe seethed under all that clothing. "She was never my friend." Chloe whispered, and it seemed to echo through the classroom. She turned away. The whispering stopped after that, and the teacher arrived. "Oh sorry class-" The teacher turned to Chloe. "Oh! Miss Bourgeois, I didn't know you were coming back..." Whatever she said next didn't matter to Chloe, because Chloe was lost in her own thoughts. And they all ended with the same thing.  _'I need a ~~date~~ friend.'_

 

By lunch, Chloe had already forgotten what she had learned. Little fragments of class knowledge floated through her brain. Anything important out the drain, except that she had a test on Thursday. She was about to leave for lunch when she tripped over someone. The only thought that came to Chloe's mind was 'Noo! My shoes!' When she opened her eyes, she found out that she wasn't wearing her sunglasses and the person she had tripped over...was Marinette. "Why now of all times?" She heard Marinette say. Chloe got up and started to walk away when Marinette called out. "Chloe!" She yelled. Chloe turned and narrowed her eyes at her. Even though Chloe's eyes were less red than before,they were still a reddish hue and the bags under her eyes were still visible. Chloe picked up her sunglasses and shoved them in her back pocket. " _What?_ Unlike you, I have places to go." Chloe snapped. She was getting herself back a little bit. Marinette still stayed calm, but Chloe could see a bit of anger flash through her eyes. Chloe was good at reading people. "That's my jacket." She simply said. Chloe cocked her head to the side in a motion that said, 'WTH  you mean?' "The jacket you're wearing," Marinette started. "I forgot it from the New Year's party, could you give it back?" Marinette said seriously. Chloe felt a disgusting sensation. She was wearing  _Marinette's Jacket._ And it was actually stylish! Chloe took it off and gave it to Marinette, leaving her in a white halter top. With all that white, Chloe looked like an angel. Minus the red, baggy eyes. 

 

Chloe stormed off, "Be careful next time!" She yelled behind her, leaving a very confused Marinette behind her. "I can't believe she actually gave it to me.." Marinette whispered. Chloe couldn't really get anywhere, so she ended up in an empty classroom. She didn't bother putting on the sunglasses, cause no one was there. She pulled out her phone and was about to text someone, but she realized: Aside from Sabrina, she literally had no friends, and therefore, no one to text. Maybe she should try one of those matchmaking apps and start from there. HA! As if anybody in Paris would wanna date, let alone be friends with the mayor's bitchy daughter even if she paid them. Just look at Sabrina. She already had a reputation here. "How about somewhere else.." Chloe whispered to herself. How about another country? She'll probably have a better chance there than Paris, the city of love! Chloe let out a loud "Ha!" before resting her head on the wall behind her. "Should I really try it?" Chloe asked nobody. "I haven't even tried dating anyone but Adrien and look where that's got me." She said again. Chloe pulled out her phone. "So..Tinder, was it?"

Time to make a match.


	2. The Hell is Tinder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe finds out how hard it is to find a match in America. So she finds a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you happy that I'm back my loyal readers? Okay, maybe not loyal, but still...

**Chloe's pov:**

It took Chloe quite a long time to figure out how to use Tinder. The most she knew was to swipe right on someone's profile if you like them, and swipe left if you don't. Chloe was very picky and swiped left on a lot of people. "Too short, Too old, Too much makeup, Too white! Not real age.." She was good at reading people. She had been through a lot of profiles but none of them had,  _stuck out_ to her. Lunch time was getting shorter and shorter as the seconds passed. When Chloe was thinking of giving up on the whole 'friend' thing, her phone buzzed. "A..message? To me? From Tinder?" Chloe said in disbelief. She only just made her account. Who could want to talk to her? Was it a boy or girl? Chloe didn't really care, she was bi anyways. At least that's ONE thing she never told Sabrina. She checked. It was a girl. A  _cute_ girl.  Her name was Mirabella Aguillera, and she was Chloe's age in high school. She looked American, with a trace of something else. She had her hair in a cute pixie cut with dyed bangs, a piercing on her nose, a feather earring and a clover necklace, and over all looked like a tomboy. She was wearing a boy's shirt with rolled up sleeves and girl overalls. Chloe thought she was a good candidate for a friend or date. She was the _only_ candidate. Chloe read the message aloud, and was surprised to learn what the girl wanted. "Hi Chloe! I'm Mirabella! I know this is a dating site and all, but..I want to be friends before anything else. You might be the only person here close to my age, or maybe I haven't checked. This may be ruining my shot, but I really want to try being friends and see what happens next, so..how about you? Wanna try it?" Chloe finished reading. This girl  _really_ needed a friend. To the point where she would go on a  _dating_ site to find one. "Pathetic," Chloe snorted. "But in a way, I'm pathetic too, judging her when I'm here for the same reasons." Chloe responded to herself. 

 

Chloe decided this girl would be her new project-I mean,  _friend._ Man, that was hard to say. She had to reply. She had to choose the best sentence so she wouldn't sound like a jerk. Or snobby. Or both. "Alright. Lets try it." Chloe responded. "Good! New  _friend!_ " Chloe felt a little bit better at her words. She had a friend. And the feeling was mutual instead of one-sided. Chloe got up, feeling a bit better about herself. She put on her sunglasses and stepped outside of the classroom, feeling a little better, her smirk wider, and as she strides down the halls, the crowd parts for her like the red sea, she flips her hair over her shoulder, giving that confident glow off her.

 

Chloe's got her groove back.

 

And it's better than ever.

 

 

 

 


	3. Something else...? part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe thinks she got rejected. She goes on a little adventure to know that she shouldn't hate on Chat Noir so much, and gets a little closer to a miraculous than she ever expected.

**Chloe's POV:**

For the entire week after Chloe's return, everybody's been getting curious on why Chloe hasn't been a bitch to anyone yet. They've been calling this glorious week, "Chloe's Angel week." Through that entire week, she's been glued to her phone and ignored almost everything around her. She's been texting a lot too. Most people are curious since Sabrina isn't Chloe's minion anymore, who could be she be texting then? Chloe's friendship with Mira has blossomed into..something else. She doesn't know what it is, and Mira doesn't know what it is..but they're okay with it. Their long-distance friendship has been a blessing to Chloe's social life. And maybe she could get a date for valentine's day too! But how..? But all that matters is that with Mira in her life, Chloe's been getting used to..herself, and trying not to be a bitch all the time. Right now, she's ignoring the world and smiling genuinely at the newest text she's gotten from Mirabella, who she now calls Mira, Bell, or Bella. 

__________________________________________________________

 **Mia-Bella:** An apple a day keeps the assholes away, and in your case it's, a croissant a day keeps the assholes away!

Chlo-Chlo:  **Lol! That was terrible!**

 **Mia-Bella:** I'm just saying! How's your day been going? 

Chlo-Chlo:  **Well, I've been slowly retreating from society and getting more attached to my phone as the days go by..so basically the norm!**

 **Mia-Bella:** Lol!

__________________________________________________________

Chloe smiled at her phone. She was going to do it. If not now..then never.

__________________________________________________________

Chlo-Chlo:  **You know, I really like you Mira. You don't know what I've been going through before I met you.**

 **Mia-Bella:** Actually..I do! You've basically spilled your entire life story to me as we've been talking to each other. Clingy much?

Chlo-Chlo:  **Lol. I'm trying to be serious here! I really like you, and I wanna be something with you!**

 **Mia-Bella:** Wow. French people are fast in relationships.

Chlo-Chlo:  **Mira!**

 **Mia-Bella:** I get it! I really like you too! But I only just met you a week ago, and I said I wanted to see what would happen from there..so...

Chlo-Chlo: ...

**Mia-bella: ...**

____________________________________________________________

Chloe's smile faded. She couldn't read the rest. She had been rejected. Her! By her one friend! Chloe's phone screen suddenly got wet. She was silently crying onto the phone screen. She quickly turned off her phone before she could see what was typed next. Probably some "sorry" attached to it. She wiped her eyes, and snarled. No one rejects Chloe Bourgeois. Not Adrien, not Sabrina, and definitely not some American bitch who thinks she could stomp on Chloe's feeling for the sake of  _'frienship'!_ "Pathetic!" Chloe yelled into the sky. Everyone turned to look at her. She forgot she was in public. She glared at the crowd of students. "And just  _WHAT_ ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" She yelled. The crowd's murmurings went quiet, and they all looked away. She had the power to destroy all of them. With only one dial, a few choice words, she could have this school shut down or destroyed! _No one_ had as much power as her. She was Chloe Bourgeois. Mayor's daughter. And no one could tell her what to do.

Chloe's angel week was over.

 

*******

 

Chloe had stomped out of the school in a blind rage, not caring whether she skipped school or not. On her way there, she managed to shove three people out of the way, yell at one, and create the red sea parting once more. It felt good. Of course maybe some of those people would be akumatized later on, but Chat Noir and Ladybug would be there to clean up the mess she made. Chloe stomped all the way to the hotel and into her bedroom. She flopped onto her bed face-down, and let out the loudest scream she could make, it being muffled by the mattress and pillows.  Chloe just lied there, not moving. Then she fell asleep. 

She woke up, hours later, her makeup smeared, her eyes itchy. She limped over to her bathroom and stood in front of the bathroom mirror. Her words from before showed up on the mirror, still a bloody red color from the lipstick. The words mocked her, but were, oh, so true. She wiped the words off with her palms, the bloody red color getting onto her hands. She then grabbed the same lipstick and wrote new words on the mirror.  _"Tis has better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all. But I've never been loved with real passion, so I've always lost."_ Chloe felt satisfied at her own put-down, so she took a rose-water bath, and she was about to pick up her phone when she remembered why she was here in the first place. She left the phone alone for that night. She decided to sneak out. See Paris at night. Take her mind off of everything for once.

 

She was going to disobey her father. 

***

Chloe wanted to be inconspicuous, so she wore a pair of ugh..sweatpants from the lost & found, sneakers from the lost & found, and a black hoodie that she had lying around in her room. If it was Sabrina's she had to remind herself to burn it, flush the ashes down the toilet, then take a long shower. She also didn't put on any makeup, so nobody would recognize her. She crept downstairs to the main hotel hallway, then used the dumbwaiter to go all the way to the kitchen for the restaurant. Crept outside before the cameras could even catch her. She just started walking down the sidewalks, away from the hotel. She just stared at the city's nightlife, the lights shining down on the dark city from the Eiffel Tower, the lights strung from the bridges, there..there was a lot of lights in the city at night. But nothing could compare to the overall beauty of the Eiffel Tower. It's where Chloe's parents first met each other. She walked past a couple embracing each other in the moonlight. She almost gagged at the sight. "Prenez un Chambre.." Chloe muttered to herself. She walked around for bit before stopping at the entrance of a jewelry store. "I could use something shiny," Chloe said, shiny things take the pain away. For a bit. She walked into the store and immediately regretted it. The entire store's decor screamed 'shady'. Chloe was about to walk out when a certain item caught her eye.

"Oooh.." Chloe was in awe. She reached out to touch it, when suddenly, a voice yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She quickly turned to see a giant man behind the counter. She had a feeling that this specific piece of jewelry wasn't exactly his. "I-It's not yours, is it?" Chloe asked quietly. The man seemed to get angrier at Chloe's not-really accusation. "IT'S NOT YOURS EITHER!" He yelled back. Chloe didn't know what possessed her to do this, but she couldn't just leave it with that man. It seemed too..priceless. Chloe shoved it in the pocket of her hoodie and ran out the door. She expected him to be running after her, but instead, he just grinned, looked up and said...

 

"LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! HELP! THIEF!!"

 

"shit."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prenez un Chambre- Get a room


	4. Something else..? Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Chloe's adventure of self-discovery and rejection, she gets even closer to a miraculous than she would ever think of, and manages to escape a run-in with the crime-fighting duo while finding that she shouldn't put down Chat Noir so much, they're very much alike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I've always loved you my child. I miss you-  
> oh who am I kidding? I left you. I love you, but I don't miss you. You remind me too much of..him. You know the saying, 'The love of a family is life's greatest blessing'? Or something. I used to say that to you every night before you went to bed. Even said that to you on the night that I left. I've wanted to send these to you, but I didn't have the heart. So..I had someone else do it. Typical mom, huh..I don't know when or if these will get to you, but I wanted to tell you why I left.."
> 
> -M(r)s. Bourgeois

**Chloe's pov:**

"shit." Chloe whispered to herself as she heard the footsteps on the roof above her. This wasn't supposed to be this way. She wasn't supposed to be the one running from the heroes, the one portrayed as a bad-guy, a criminal, a-"THIEF!!!!" The man yelled again, pulling Chloe out of her thoughts. Chloe turned around and flipped off the guy yelling before turning back and running as fast as she could. That might not have been the best decision, but she just had to. She realized that if she gets caught, she will be in a world or trouble. First LB and CN, then her father. Chloe started sprinting, as she could hear the superheroes approaching footsteps on the roofs above her. "Hey! Stop!" One of the voices yelled. LB. "Stop! In the name of the claw!" Another voice yelled. That was definitely CN. Chloe dodged and ducked, juked and spun, hid and ran all over Paris just to avoid Ladybug and Chat Noir. She heard their conversations too. And wondered if Ladybug and Chat Noir had relationship problems. Both romantic, and platonic. Chloe was in the free when she heard Ladybug yell, "This is too much! We can search for the criminal next patrol, but I'm not sure we're going to find him or her!" Chloe let out a sigh of relief. She climbed out her hiding space just enough to see them, but not the other way around. She thought she saw Chat Noir glanced in her direction, but she couldn't care less about what that mangy cat did or said. "M'Lady, we could spend the rest of the night together, maybe hang out, have a _purr-fect_ time?" Chat Noir said to an antsy Ladybug, pacing the building. "Chat! We have a robber that  got away from us! Be serious and quit flirting!" Ladybug scolded him. _Yeesh._ Even Chloe felt that. Chat Noir looked solemn  before turning back to his regular look. Chloe actually felt bad for him. "Of course, Ladybug." He replied. Ladybug looked around for a few seconds before sighing and turning back to Chat Noir. "Look, I'm running out of spots right now, and I bet you're running out of claws too. Lets...postpone this for later." Ladybug offered. Chat Noir just replied with a simple nod. Then, she left. It was silent, just waiting for Chat Noir to leave, then.."You know, you shouldn't really eavesdrop on people's conversations," Chat Noir said, turning to Chloe. Chloe's eyes widened. She slowly stepped out of the darkness, face still covered with her hoodie and sun-glasses. 

 

"H-How did you know?" Chloe asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Just because you were hiding in the dark doesn't mean I couldn't see you," Chat Noir stated. "And besides, I have night vision." 

Chloe felt the sudden urge to book it, but she knew at this rate, Chat Noir would catch her. 

"Don't worry, I won't arrest you. Or tell Ladybug," Chat Noir assured her. But why? Ladybug was his partner, friend, and possible love interest. Why? "Why?" Chloe asked. "Why wouldn't you?" 

Chat Noir gave one of his signature smirks. It made Chloe recoil a bit inside. "Because, if you were the real thief, you would be gone by now. And besides, the shop guy seemed pretty shady himself with all the stolen jewelry he was trying to hoard in the back." Chloe was surprised at this new information from Chat Noir. She thought the shop guy was the real thief, so she took a chance and grabbed the thing! But this new information is just icing on the cake! She was right! As it should be...  _"Thanks, Chat Noir..."_  Chloe whispered. "What was that?" Chat Noir put a hand to his cat ear on top of his head, in some sort of,  _"I can't hear you"_ gesture. But Chloe saw through his charade. "Ugh, don't play dumb with me, I know you obviously have super-hearing!" Chloe hissed, hiding her eyes from him. Chat Noir chuckled. "Yeah, I do. We're kinda the same, in a sense, too. But tell me this," Chat Noir started asking. "If you aren't really the bad guy, why hide your face in front of another hero?" Chloe thought about this.

She turned away from Chat Noir, and started to leave, but not before leaving him with something to reflect on. "I could say the same. Why does Ladybug hide her face from you?"

Then Chloe jumped off the building.

___

Chloe lay there in bed, having spent the last half-hour trying to get the smell of garbage off her and her clothing. 

After she had jumped off the building in a pathetic attempt to look cool, she landed in a dumpster. She was grateful for the fact that there was something to break her fall, but not that grateful, since it was garbage. Literally. 

She took the jewelry item and wrapped in paper, taking it out of her sweatpants and setting it on her dresser, not even getting a good look at it since taking it. She forgot what it even looks like now. But that's not what had her attention at the moment. Her phone had been buzzing for a while now, since she got back. But Chloe didn't check it. She kinda forgot about it for a while. Sometimes Chloe doesn't even realize how exciting her already is without texting a foreigner. She lived in a country with superheroes! She didn't even need Mira, who's always there for her, ready to listen about Chloe's day, making Chloe laugh whenever, wherever, and makes Chloe realize that she doesn't need to be a bitch to get through life-

Chloe raced over to her phone. Mira was her hero, and she almost gave up on her! She couldn't take this any longer. 

Her phone was blown up with messages from Mira. Chloe did not know Mira was hurting this much. A little part of her just wanted her to suffer a little bit longer. Just a bit. She decided to read the messages Mira left for her for a bit.

_____

**Mia-Bella: I'm sorry! Really sorry!**

**Mia-Bella: Plz text back!**

**Mia-Bella: :(**

**Mia-Bella: Please! Text! Back!**

**Mia-Bela: You're my only female friend!**

**Mia-Bella: Scratch that.**

**Mia-Bella: You're my only friend. Period.**

**Mia-Bella: Please! I need you!!**

**Mia-Bella: I'm not giving up!**

**Mia-Bella: ;_;**

**Mia-Bella: Alright I like you!**

**Mia-Bella: I like you okay!**

**Mia-Bella: A lot! You're funny, awesome, you make me smile, and you're super cute!**

**Mia-Bella: I like you!! <3**

____

Chloe started tearing up. Did Mira really like her back? She immediately started typing a response.

____

Chlo-Chlo: Are you lying?

 **Mia-Bella:** **Chloe!**

**Mia-Bella: Of course you respond to that!**

**Mia-Bella: And no I'm not lying!**

Chlo-Chlo: But you said you didn't want to be with me!

**Mia-Bella: No I didn't! I said we met each other a week ago, and that I wanted to see what would happen from there!**

Chlo-Chlo: ...

**Mia-Bella: But now, I know that you can't handle that.**

**Mia-Bella: You are, the most confusing, possibly flaky girl I've ever met.**

**Mia-Bella: In most cases, this would be the proper time to cut all ties with you.**

Chlo-Chlo: Mira...

**Mia-Bella: But for some reason, I just can't stay away from you.**

Chlo-Chlo: Neither can I.

Chlo-Chlo: Sorry for being such a bad friend.

**Mia-Bella: You'll make up for it.**

**Mia-Bella: Instead of friends, how about 'something else'.**

Chlo-Chlo: Something else..?

**Mia-Bella: Something else.**

____

Chloe was tearing up. She almost let this person leave her life. Not now. Not again.

 

 


End file.
